Prince Triton
' Prince Triton '''is King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's son who so far appeared in Clash of Triton. He used to act like a mortal, which brought dismay to his father. He had no choice but to lock him away. When he got out of the cage (thanks to SpongeBob and Patrick), he destroyed all of Bikini Bottom with his powers as revenge on his father. When Neptune saw all Triton did, he told Triton that he gave him the best birthday present he ever received- destroying an entire town with his powers! He was reunited with his family and grew to love his father again. He will rule Atlantis once his father's reign comes to an end. Bio Triton used to be a rebellious immortal, who didn't seem to be interested in any ways of the gods. He's been like that ever since he was a child (when he wanted to play baseball, or in his case, the ball-and-stick-game). He was completely fascinated by the mortal world and wouldn't follow his father's ways, no matter how angry Neptune would get at him. Finally, one day, when he alone in his room making a cure for mortal diseases, it attracted his father's attention (due to a little explosion). When Triton proudly showed his father his creation, the king destroyed it because "we are gods! We don't have diseases, nor do we care whether or not the mortals contract them!" Realizing that he had to make a sacrifice to make his son learn to be god, Neptune relunctantly locked him away in a cage in the Island in the Sky and banished him until he learns to accept himself as a god and the heir to his father's throne. But Triton, angry and thinking his father ruined his life, yells at him, "I hate you, Old Man, you hear me? I hate you!" Those words haunted Neptune for the rest of his life. Triton stayed in the cage for about 1,000 years (Neptune said that he'll be kept in there for 10,000 years, but it's obviously impossible, since Neptune was 5,000 years old when he escaped) until his father's 5,000th birthday, when SpongeBob planned to reunite him with the king. However, due to the hatred Triton had towards his 'Old Man' and the revenge he wanted to have on him, the prince tricked SpongeBob and Patrick into setting him free so that he can make it to his father's birthday party. He crashed into the Krusty Krab and locked his family and the party goers in a cage, just like how his father did the same to him. He said that the cage actually ''did change his ways, saying that "dabbling in the world of mere mortals is totally lame." He then crashed out of the restaurant through the roof and approached the Bikini Bottomites. One of them asked for an autograph and Triton 'gave' him one on the street with his god powers, which destroyed the entire city as an act of revenge on Neptune. When SpongeBob and Patrick realized what they have done, they sneaked inside the Krusty Krab and set everyone free, including a very angry King Neptune. Triton tried to swim away from him, but Neptune was able to catch with him. Triton was scared that his father will send him back to the cage. But when Neptune saw what Triton did to Bikini Bottom, he said that Triton has finally used his powers and has become a worthy successor. Feeling so proud of his son for proving himself a true god, he hugged him. Triton did the same thing and said that he loves his father. Then, they returned home to Atlantis with Queen Amphitrite. All of Bikini Bottom got mad at SpongeBob and Patrick for the destruction that Triton caused and chased them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Males Category:Former Villains